Armored vehicles, such as the M-1 and M-60 tanks, conventionally include a command hatch assembly, which is intended for use exclusively by the commander of the vehicle. The command hatch assembly, which is located in an upper portion or turret of the vehicle, includes a circular plate defining an opening and is mounted onto the vehicle by means of bearings, so as to be rotatable relative to the remainder of the vehicle. The hatch cover is mounted by hinges onto the circular plate, and is rotatable between a position in which the hatch opening is closed, and an open position, in which the top of the hatch cover rests face down on top of the vehicle.
Although the command hatch assembly is rotatable relative to the remainder of the vehicle, complete rotation of 360.degree. is conventionally not achievable when the hatch cover is in an open position due to surface obstructions such as a machine gun assembly normally mounted adjacent the command hatch assembly.